Her Special TurnPeopleIntoDemons Paper Shikigam
by Hiyuri
Summary: What to do when Bitten by a special turnpeopleintodemons Paper Shikigami and the adventures of Kagome, the one who was bitten by her special turnpeopleintodemons Paper Shikigami


Her Special Turn-People-Into-Demons Paper Shikigami

Ok, before you begin this story I must INSIST you read it with a British accent, it makes it a THOUSAND times better, and It is very funny!

"Kagome! You are becoming a demon, you have been bitten by my special turn-people-into-demons paper shikigami." A Woman with florescent yellow hair declared as she pointed a pointy finger in Kagomes direction.

"A Demon?" Kagome proclaimed.

"Yes a Demon!" the woman announced, in a strange masculine voice.

"But I don't want a demon!" Kagome Whined, "I want to be a half demon like him!" She demanded as she pointed a not to pointy finger at Inuyasha.

"Well you can't be!" the woman denied.

"Why not?" Kagome Demanded.

"Because I'm the half demon!" Inuyasha blurted. "There cant be two Half demons that's just weird!" Inuyasha enforced.

"Exactly! There can't be two half demons! Plus this is my special turn-people-into-demons paper shikigami not my special turn-people-into-half demons paper shikigami." The woman pointed out as she pointed a pointy finger at her special turn-people-into demons paper shikigami.

"Well why wasn't I bitten by you special turn-people-into- half demons paper shikigami?" Kagome asked.

"Because I don't have a special turn-people-into-half demons paper shikigami, I only have a special turn-people-into-demons paper shikigami!" the woman proclaimed.

"Well that's not fair! Any ways I cant be a demon I'm a Miko! You can't put a negative and a positive together! It doesn't work I'd cancel myself out! I'd BE NOTHING! You hear me nothing!" Kagome Announced.

"Well that's the catch!" the woman explained.

"Catch what catch I don't know what catch you're talking about, where did you get this catch?" Kagome asked looking about her.

"I have it here in my hand." The woman said as she held out her hand.

"Well let's see this catch then!" Kagome demanded.

"Ok here it is," the woman began as she opened her to reveal nothing. "The catch, you must be mated with a demon when the clock strikes thirteen." The woman told her, laying the catch out in front of her.

"That's not a catch, that's a grouping of words that just screws my life over! And a Clock! That's strikes thirteen! Clocks Don't Strike Thirteen! That's Absurd." Kagome Proclaimed.

"Well my clock does strike thirteen so poodles on your parade." The woman told her as she stuck her tongue out at Kagome.

"I don't want poodles on my parade…and any ways who the hell are you?" Kagome Demanded.

"I? I? I.., don't have a clue who I am! I am just some one with special turn-people-into-demons paper shikigami! SO GO KAGOME GO and be mated with some demon before this clock strikes thirteen!" She Proclaimed and disappeared into a splash of florescent yellow goo

Kagome turned and stared dramatically into the not so setting sun.

"I must go! GO and Find my Mate! Before I cancel myself out and turn into florescent yellow goo…SO I'm off! Kagome declared and then she was off. After 5 minutes of wandering around aimlessly Kagome came upon a demon! Place dramatic music here 

"YOU! YOU there!" Kagome declared as she pointed at the demon.

"Me?" Jaken squawked as he pointed at himself.

"NO, Not you move! You! You there, demon!" she announced once more as she pointed at the demon. "Mate me! We shall become on and be the most powerful demons that ever ruled these lands for I am will be a Miko demon but only if we are mated before this clock strikes thirteen." She declared flamboyantly using strong hand gestures and then pointed at the clock that was floating precariously above her head.

"No." Sesshomaru said stubborn.

"And Why not?" Kagome demanded.

"Because." Sesshomaru replied.

"You're being unreasonable." Kagome pointed out.

"Why should I mate you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"BECAUSE! I was bitten by the special turn-people-into-demons paper shikigami so I must be mated to a demon and I will not cancel myself out because I have mated a demon." Kagome explained.

"Well Mate Jaken I'm busy." Sesshomaru told her as he began to walk away.

"NO! I want ta to I wanna I want I want to mate you! I don't want want a I don't want a ta a mate Jaken, that's that's that's a no no everybody knows that's a no no" Kagome stammered.

"O and whats wrong with Me!" Jaken Proclaimed.

"Your Jaken that's whats wrong with you your Jaken Now Sesshomaru Dammit Mate ME!" Kagome Demanded.

"O Alright fine fine fine I'll mate ya you you you….bitten by turn-people-into-demons shikigami thing." Sesshomaru announced.

"It's a special turn-people-into-demons PAPER shikigami." Kagome corrected him.

"O fuck it just come here." Sesshomaru demanded as he bit her neck. "There we're mated you fucking fuck fuck head." Sesshomaru stammered.

"YEAH No Longer shall I be canceled out!" Kagome declared happily as she began to dance and then the clock struck thirteen and she was splashed into a puddle of florescent yellow goo.

"O FUCK!" Sesshomaru declared as he turned and walked away mumbling "I forgot about the sex part."


End file.
